


Ro’Malak’ii: A cultural exploration of the Pooka.

by edr



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Culture, History, Language, Mating Rituals, and all things pooks, tribal rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster finds a book from his father of all of his forgotten culture. This is not so much of a story, but rather an exploration of what Pooka culture might have been like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> {As an author I find it important to know a bazillion facts about characters that won't actually be stated in the story, but will help you get a grasp on who the person is. My numerous notes on my headcannons on pooka behavior, mating, language, rituals and culture have kind of combined into this. I'll be adding chapters as I sort through all of them, but feel free to request any piece of knowledge you might be wondering about.  
> Also if you feel that I have done something weird or offensive please let me know and I will look at the problem myself. Also remember that this is a different culture we're learning about together, so please don't think that the ideas, beliefs and customs stated here are my own personal ones.
> 
> ALSO all the Pookan language that you see in this work is completely fictional. Do not try to plug any of it into Google Translate and try to figure out what it means. Most of it came from my brain and the rest is a mix of about six or seven other languages. It will translate to gibberish.  
> The writing that you see is actually a secret code that my friends and I made up in high school so we could pass notes and not get caught. But I'm gonna use it here because I'm out of practice and it's cool looking. Eventually you all will be able to read the letter at the beginning of the story, but I won't reveal the translation until we get to the chapter on written language (just in case some of you super sleuths want to try and crack it or decipher it)-E}

Behind rows and rows of weapons, the lonely box sat, idly waiting for its contents to be bare to the world. it's hinges had long since rusted and fallen loose, it's intricate lock's design lost to the weather of time. For eons it has balanced, precariously on the ledge of a starship. It was by chance that a brightly colored elf would find it's way into the deserted armory and disturb the dust laying like thick drifts of snow upon the helms and shields of fallen warriors. It was by chance that the last Pooka came looking for the wayward doors would be opened wide to let in the bright swath of sunlight and that for the first time in centuries a pooka would step food in this sacred lace. The box was cast into brightness and for the first time in nearly a millennia it was pulled from it's perch and held firmly in two paws.

Inside the ancient wood, nestled in layers of delicate silk was a tome- it's cover bound and rebound multiple times over the centuries and notes scrawled in many a pooka's handwriting upon the margins. With shaking hands Aster pried the book from it's nest, feeling it's heft and understanding the gravity of the knowledge at his fingertips. A charred piece of paper greeted him on the front page and with a jolt the Pooka recognized a handwriting that had been so familiar many years ago. Da...


	2. Chapter One: Basics of Language and Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some basic words, pronunciations and definitions in the ancient language the Pooka's used. Remember I made it all up!  
> Also I don't want any of you to come moaning to me because "it's pronounced War-wren!" Well not in this language it's not! I actually took into account that words change sound when you try to pronounce them in English so, no Bunny isn't saying it wrong- he's just saying it in English.

Cultural Terms

**Ro’Malak’ii** _(Row-mah-lock-ee-ee)_ : Tribe or Family.

 ** **Elon’ii**** _(Eh-lawn-ee-ee)_ : The Native Language of the Pooka. Different dialects can be found throughout the tribe.

 ** ** **Wa’arren****** _(Wah-ahwren)_ : Home. a larger encampment split into smaller communities. It is a collective term for the tribe’s place rather than a specific burrow.

 ** ** ****Tulou******** _(too-loo)_ , or Tulou Wa’arren: A Family Unit’s Home, normally a smaller dug out area within a community; a burrow.

 

Salutations

************Myt Ma’ll************ _(My-at Meh-ill)_ : Hello. Literally ‘good tidings from me’.

 ** ** ** ** ** ****Ahn Myt** ************_(Ah-han My-at)_ : Good Morning

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Ru’n Myt************** _(Ru-een My-at)_ : Good Evening

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rue Myt**************** _(Roo-eh My-at)_ : Good Day

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Tyl Myt****************** _(Tea-ehl My-at)_ : Goodbye. can be shortened to **Tyl** ( _tea-ehl)_.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **A’mat Azais _(_******************** _ah-maht ah-zah-ii)_ : Farewell. A blessing for one you will not see again. Literally translates to “ we will dance in starlight”.

Terms of Identification

**********************E. or –E********************** _(ee)_ : Male in Ranking above you, a term or respect. The E. is written form and goes before a name. The –E (pronounced ee) is said after a name (generally only used for high ranking officials and warriors.)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Y. of –Y************************ _(_ _eh)_ :Female in Ranking above you, a term of respect. The Y. is written form and goes before a name. The –Y (pronounced eh) is said after a name (generally only used for high ranking officials and warriors, though some tribes have begun using it for Female Does as well.)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Juy’ll************************** _(Joo-ee-ll)_ :You

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Ma**************************** _(Mah)_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **or **Madir****************************** _(Mah-dear)_ : I or Me. (Interchangable)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **To******************************** _(Toh)_ :Him

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Ve********************************** _(Veh)_ :Her

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Dayiy************************************ _(Deh-ee)_ : Doe, a pooka of either gender capable of housing children in their own body.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Y’tis************************************** _(Ee-eh-tiss)_ : Buck, a pooka of either gender capable of impregnating a Dayiy.

_*note: The terms are not used like ‘girl and boy’.These terms are more scientific than descriptive in everyday conversation. It would be like saying ‘vagina’ or ‘penis’ as someone’s gender. They are more commonly referred to as the English 'Doe' and 'Buck' because it seems less foul mouthed.See Chapter on Mating Habits for more details._

Family Units

****************************************Dam**************************************** _(Dahm)_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **, **Mir** ****************************************_(Me-ehr)_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **, **Na’nao** _(_**************************************** _Naa-naaow)_ : variations of Mother

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****Da****************************************** _(Dah)_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **, **Oau** ******************************************_( OoAhh)_ , ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****Fayir******************************************** _(Fay-ear)_ : variations of Father

_*note add **Ren** (male) or **Rey** (female) to signify grand parentage. A grandfather might be **Ren Oau** (Wren-OoAhh) and a grandmother might be **Rey Mir** (Rehy-Me-ehr). Many younger kits shorten “grandma” and “grandpa” to Ren-Ren and Rey-Rey._

********************************************Siv**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _(Seeve): Sister.  
_

_**Loya _(_** _Loy-ah)_ :Brother. _

__Add_ _ ********************************************_**********************************************_**Oli-** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ___(Ah-ley)_ _ _ __to indicate older and_ _ ********************************************_**********************************************_**Su-Oli-** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __ ___(Soo-Ah-ley)_  _ _ __to indicate eldest._ _

********************************************_****Ma’Luna’a** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __(Meh-Loo-nah-ah)_ _ _: My Baby or newborn._

 ********************************************_******Rey-Na** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __(Rehy-Nah)_ _ _:Uncle. Literally translates to other son of my grandfather._

 ********************************************_********Ren-Lo**** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __(Wren-Low)_ _ _: Aunt. Literally translates to other daughter of my grandmother._

 ********************************************_**********Lo- beir** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _or_ ********************************************_************Na- beir**** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __(low-bee-ehr or na-bee-ehr)_ _ _Cousin. Lo is female and Na is male. To indicate multiple cousins of different gender only use **beir** _(bee-ehr)_. _

Love

********************************************_****************Asun _(_** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** __Ah-soon)_ _ _: Unconditional Love._

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Ma’Ect’e Asun******************_******************************************** _ _(Meh-eck-the-eh Ah-soon)__ _:_ The one I plan to court. My intended. Only used during period of time beore the ritual of Asun Ma’it is performed and the first courting gift is presented. Used as girlfriend/boyfriend.

_*note: See chapter or celebrations and rituals for more information._

****************************************************************Ma’ Ma’it Asun**************************************************************** _(Meh- Meh-eht Ah-soon)_ : The one I am courting. Used like Fiancé.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Asun-Atir****************************************************************** _(Ah-soon-Ah-tea-ehr)_ : A Pooka that is bonded (or mated) for life, but not to you. Used like –his wife, -her wife, -his husband, etc)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Asun-Medir******************************************************************** _(Ah-soon-Meh-dear)_ : My mate. An –E or –Y may sometimes be added if a pooka is talking about their mate to someone who doesn’t know them (as in saying ‘my wife’ (Ah-sun-Medir-Y) instead of just saying ‘my spouse’ to avoid confusion.)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Asun Lu-Atir********************************************************************** _(Ah-soon- Loo-Ah-tea-ehr):_ Mated Pair

_*note husband and wife, husband and husband or wife and wife under the same title_

************************************************************************Chicon’aa************************************************************************ _(Ch-ee-coneh-ah)_ : Blessed One

Other

**Z’lo Athula** _(Zthlow Ahthoo-lah)_ : Enemy of the Tribe. Usually reserved for Pooka only (not outsiders) who are marked as unworthy of fellowship. Deserters, Mutineers, Thieves and Murderers all fall within this category and may not enter the Wa’arren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want anything specifically to be talked about. So far I'll definitely have chapters on rituals, religion, food, starships, anatomy and mating/sexuality. Have anything else you'd like to know about the Pooka? Leave a review and let me know.


	3. Wa'arren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This account is made in the 407th year of the dark war in the 60,492nd year of written language. Scribe master: E. Plutsam Alternam. Scribes: Datir Melaby, Quintly Maloon.

**History**

The original Wa’arren was called Fa’mi Duloo (Fah-me Duh-loo) and was an intricate network of tunnels and open fields spanning the entire under crust of the home planet Blatir (Blah-tier). The pooka’s original mission was that of peace, rebuilding hurting worlds by implanting tribes into the planet’s to help the rebirth cycle for endangered plants and species.

 

As the war progressed their armies were called upon to fight as well and many wa’arren tribes began the process of preserving the natural ecology of the worlds in their underground homes. Some tribes chose to simply move the ecology underground for safe keeping while other tribes moved their citizens above ground in an attempt to preserve the vegetation in it’s natural habitat.

 

By the year 60, 460 _of the written language_ all planets deemed “in distress” had an occupied wa’arren. 5, 433 of said planets had been brought back from the brink of extinction since the beginning of the rehabilitation. At the beginning of the dark war 14,398 of inhabited planets had been deemed as “at peace” though the numbers have shifted in the past 407 years.

 

**Layout**

 

A basic tribe is instructed to built their new home sustain life indefinitely. When they land on a planet they begin tunneling into the crust and creating a safe environment for the tribe. A water source is necessary and many time underground reservoirs are used so the tribe will not have to create ways in for water. Food production begins and the tribe begins crafting housing and storage tunnels. Depending on the size of the planet being occupied many villages may be created in one Wa’arren to host hundreds of families.

 

 A designated area will be set aside for planetary rehabilitation. This area is to preserve and nurture the planets natural elements; from soil, air and water, to plants and non-threatening animals. A specific section under each Wa’arren is dedicated to the preservation of plants deemed “dangerous to life”. An area for research and development is also set up in the tunnels as well as a place to catalogue all ecology.

 

The Tribe headquarters consists of a place for the council to meet, the army to be housed and weapons/technology to be stored. The home beacon is kept in this place, though is only used if the planet is deemed hostile and the tribe must be evacuated.

 

**Defenses**

The tribe warriors are in charge of the defense of the wa’arren and in turn the planet that it inhabits. Each Wa’arren is responsible for raising and training it’s own army to accommodate the needs of the planet. Each tribe is equipped with basic weaponry, though many advances in Pookan weapons have come from foraging and learning from natives. Subsequently each tribe has a different defense system in place, which has become very useful in war times, as the enemy never quite knows what to expect.

 

A basic defense mechanism is to blend in. The tunnel openings are only activated by a pooka, therefore a quiet retreat and surveillance can deter most enemies. More persistent enemies will be met with a labyrinth of tunnels and surprise attacks.

 

_Scribe Masters Note_

_In the last 407 years many planets have lost communication with Fa’mi Duloo, though their home beacons were never activated. Many are believed to be in the darkness of dreams. Perhaps when this war is over these tribes will begin to contact home._

**Golems**

The modern golem was invented in the year 50, 869 of written language and has made great advancements since. The most modern feature is the ability to morph as the pooka do, often times creating similar beings in an effort to blend in. This phenomenal cloaking ability has some tribes vying for equal rights to golems, though many still believe that something created by hands is not the same as those created in womb. Argument of artificial soul aside, golems tend to advance to the level they are needed.

If a golems’ only job is to monitor a perimeter and alert of intruders then it will most likely never form higher brain function. However if a golem is asked to catalogue and rehabilitate plants it’s intelligence grows along with its’ responsibility. This phenomenon has been labeled “active deepening” by the high council. A golem that had deepened too far and begins disobeying orders must be destroyed by the Law of Hesperidem 10.7 part G.

**Food**

The Pooka diet changes from planet to planet. In Fa’mi Duloo the pooka’s diet consists largely of dense vegetation called Alik (Ah-lick) and a grain called Mlano (Me-yawn-oh). Primarily a vegetarian society the pooka choose to find alternative vegetation and grain on their new planets instead of introducing the old.

Food is grown and stored in the wa’arren, and the supplies sent with the tribe should be sufficient for 5 years- enough time to research edible substitutes and begin the farming and storing process.

 

**Burrows**

Each tribe is different in this aspect. Many choose to create small villages among the whole, while some live in one collective circle of houses. This primarily depends on the number of pooka inhabiting the wa’arren.

 

Some pooka embrace native habitats and choose to built structures that mimic those seen on the surface, which some choose to build familiar dome shaped tunnels that are used on the home planet.

 

Burrows are usually made by a main wall as some pooka choose to tunnel into the side of the cliff face.

 

 

**Interaction with Natives**

Pooka are known for their ability to shift their shape and some pooka have elected to live amongst the natives to make bonds and find the needs of the planet first hand. While this is a good learning tool, it is not always effective, as some native creatures are able to understand thought without spoken word. In these instances the pooka will work to restore the planet from afar, or simply catalogue and move on.

 

**Restoration**

The main purpose of pooka inhabitation is restoration of the native plants and animals. A pooka tribe will assess the level of damage and proceed accordingly. If a planet is near extinction, measures will be taken to collect samples of whatever is left in hope of bringing it to the wa’arren and restoring it there. If a plant or species can be easily rehabilitated on the surface a replanting might not be necessary.

 

Once restoration is complete the pooka will continue to live on the planet. Some tribes decide to come fully into the world, abandoning their wa’arren and making a surface home. Their job from then on is to pass on the knowledge of the planet’s care and protect the planet from future threats.

 

_Scribe Master’s Notes_

_In the past two centuries the main purpose of colonization is for planetary protection from the Fearling army. Many planets that are not deemed “in distress” ecologically are being inhabited due to the threatening invasion of the Nightmare King’s army. Many pooka colonies are now not concerned with the restoration of their planets so much as the defense. More can be learned in the chapter on Armies and the Dark War._

_I am sure this will not be the last that is written on this subject._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is blatantly spelled wrong or if something doesn't sound right. Also if you have a pooka headcanon that you want added in message me on [tumblr](http://jack-frost-of-the-underworld.tumblr.com/) or leave a review!


	5. Wa'arren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This account is made in the 407th year of the dark war in the 60,492nd year of written language. Scribe master: E. Plutsam Alternam. Scribes: Datir Melaby, Quintly Maloon.

**History**

The original Wa’arren was called Fa’mi Duloo (Fah-me Duh-loo) and was an intricate network of tunnels and open fields spanning the entire under crust of the home planet Blatir (Blah-tier). The pooka’s original mission was that of peace, rebuilding hurting worlds by implanting tribes into the planet’s to help the rebirth cycle for endangered plants and species.

 

As the war progressed their armies were called upon to fight as well and many wa’arren tribes began the process of preserving the natural ecology of the worlds in their underground homes. Some tribes chose to simply move the ecology underground for safe keeping while other tribes moved their citizens above ground in an attempt to preserve the vegetation in it’s natural habitat.

 

By the year 60, 460 _of the written language_ all planets deemed “in distress” had an occupied wa’arren. 5, 433 of said planets had been brought back from the brink of extinction since the beginning of the rehabilitation. At the beginning of the dark war 14,398 of inhabited planets had been deemed as “at peace” though the numbers have shifted in the past 407 years.

 

**Layout**

 

A basic tribe is instructed to built their new home sustain life indefinitely. When they land on a planet they begin tunneling into the crust and creating a safe environment for the tribe. A water source is necessary and many time underground reservoirs are used so the tribe will not have to create ways in for water. Food production begins and the tribe begins crafting housing and storage tunnels. Depending on the size of the planet being occupied many villages may be created in one Wa’arren to host hundreds of families.

 

 A designated area will be set aside for planetary rehabilitation. This area is to preserve and nurture the planets natural elements; from soil, air and water, to plants and non-threatening animals. A specific section under each Wa’arren is dedicated to the preservation of plants deemed “dangerous to life”. An area for research and development is also set up in the tunnels as well as a place to catalogue all ecology.

 

The Tribe headquarters consists of a place for the council to meet, the army to be housed and weapons/technology to be stored. The home beacon is kept in this place, though is only used if the planet is deemed hostile and the tribe must be evacuated.

 

**Defenses**

The tribe warriors are in charge of the defense of the wa’arren and in turn the planet that it inhabits. Each Wa’arren is responsible for raising and training it’s own army to accommodate the needs of the planet. Each tribe is equipped with basic weaponry, though many advances in Pookan weapons have come from foraging and learning from natives. Subsequently each tribe has a different defense system in place, which has become very useful in war times, as the enemy never quite knows what to expect.

 

A basic defense mechanism is to blend in. The tunnel openings are only activated by a pooka, therefore a quiet retreat and surveillance can deter most enemies. More persistent enemies will be met with a labyrinth of tunnels and surprise attacks.

 

_Scribe Masters Note_

_In the last 407 years many planets have lost communication with Fa’mi Duloo, though their home beacons were never activated. Many are believed to be in the darkness of dreams. Perhaps when this war is over these tribes will begin to contact home._

**Golems**

The modern golem was invented in the year 50, 869 of written language and has made great advancements since. The most modern feature is the ability to morph as the pooka do, often times creating similar beings in an effort to blend in. This phenomenal cloaking ability has some tribes vying for equal rights to golems, though many still believe that something created by hands is not the same as those created in womb. Argument of artificial soul aside, golems tend to advance to the level they are needed.

If a golems’ only job is to monitor a perimeter and alert of intruders then it will most likely never form higher brain function. However if a golem is asked to catalogue and rehabilitate plants it’s intelligence grows along with its’ responsibility. This phenomenon has been labeled “active deepening” by the high council. A golem that had deepened too far and begins disobeying orders must be destroyed by the Law of Hesperidem 10.7 part G.

**Food**

The Pooka diet changes from planet to planet. In Fa’mi Duloo the pooka’s diet consists largely of dense vegetation called Alik (Ah-lick) and a grain called Mlano (Me-yawn-oh). Primarily a vegetarian society the pooka choose to find alternative vegetation and grain on their new planets instead of introducing the old.

Food is grown and stored in the wa’arren, and the supplies sent with the tribe should be sufficient for 5 years- enough time to research edible substitutes and begin the farming and storing process.

 

**Burrows**

Each tribe is different in this aspect. Many choose to create small villages among the whole, while some live in one collective circle of houses. This primarily depends on the number of pooka inhabiting the wa’arren.

 

Some pooka embrace native habitats and choose to built structures that mimic those seen on the surface, which some choose to build familiar dome shaped tunnels that are used on the home planet.

 

Burrows are usually made by a main wall as some pooka choose to tunnel into the side of the cliff face.

 

 

**Interaction with Natives**

Pooka are known for their ability to shift their shape and some pooka have elected to live amongst the natives to make bonds and find the needs of the planet first hand. While this is a good learning tool, it is not always effective, as some native creatures are able to understand thought without spoken word. In these instances the pooka will work to restore the planet from afar, or simply catalogue and move on.

 

**Restoration**

The main purpose of pooka inhabitation is restoration of the native plants and animals. A pooka tribe will assess the level of damage and proceed accordingly. If a planet is near extinction, measures will be taken to collect samples of whatever is left in hope of bringing it to the wa’arren and restoring it there. If a plant or species can be easily rehabilitated on the surface a replanting might not be necessary.

 

Once restoration is complete the pooka will continue to live on the planet. Some tribes decide to come fully into the world, abandoning their wa’arren and making a surface home. Their job from then on is to pass on the knowledge of the planet’s care and protect the planet from future threats.

 

_Scribe Master’s Notes_

_In the past two centuries the main purpose of colonization is for planetary protection from the Fearling army. Many planets that are not deemed “in distress” ecologically are being inhabited due to the threatening invasion of the Nightmare King’s army. Many pooka colonies are now not concerned with the restoration of their planets so much as the defense. More can be learned in the chapter on Armies and the Dark War._

_I am sure this will not be the last that is written on this subject._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is blatantly spelled wrong or if something doesn't sound right. Also if you have a pooka headcanon that you want added in message me on [tumblr](http://jack-frost-of-the-underworld.tumblr.com/) or leave a review!


End file.
